


君とのキセキ

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: Beta!Makoto?, M/M, Omega!Haru, non-con was not between Haru and Makoto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: *日本改作业时，表达正确是画圈而不是打勾。





	1. 上

五岁的橘真琴双手托腮端坐在餐桌前，双腿够不到地面，在空中前后摇晃。

今天是他的生日！他开心极了。

“不准偷看。”坐在餐桌对面的七濑遥也很开心，他费了好大劲才忍住上翘的嘴角，自以为成功地露出一个警告的眼神给真琴，“不然惊喜就毁了。”

遥这么说着，脚尖点地，轻巧地从椅子上滑下来。遥在那时还比真琴高得多。

客厅里的电灯被遥关上，一片漆黑。真琴吓得一抖，差点从椅子上掉下来。他带着哭腔抱怨：“遥！好恐怖，快开灯嘛！”

遥没有回应。真琴紧张地等待着，双手攥着桌布。黑暗中他的听觉似乎变得灵敏了，真琴觉得遥正摸索着往自己这边走来。

果然，两秒后，遥准确地抓住了他的手。“开灯的话就看不见了。”遥这么说着，用力捏了捏真琴的手，“你爸爸妈妈马上就从厨房过来了。”

真琴吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，突然又想起遥看不见他的回应，便又用力地“嗯”了一声，因为情绪太激动，他破音了。遥没有嘲笑他，只是把另一手也覆盖在真琴的手上。真琴忍不住战栗起来，他的后背变得又酥又麻，是因为遥的双手又结实又温暖，是他在这个幽暗环境中唯一的依靠。

一分钟后，客厅的门被真琴的父母打开，他们端着绘有虎鲸图案的蛋糕进来，带来的还有一个小小的投影灯。

真琴一口气吹灭蜡烛后，双手合十，闭上双目。在被熠熠星光包围的房间内，他诚心地许下愿望：

“神大人，等我长大后，请让我做遥的新娘。”

两年后，七岁的橘真琴同样是一口气吹灭蜡烛。这次遥没有握住他的手，而是双臂叠放、趴在桌上歪头看他——因为妈妈说已经上了小学的小朋友是不会怕黑的，所以真琴努力地忍住了；两年前的生日会上，在他许愿之后，为了切蛋糕，爸爸终于打开了灯，再次回到光明的世界，真琴却忍不住开始哭泣，连遥的手背上都蹭上了他的眼泪，这太丢脸了。

这次的愿望变得具体了一些：

“神大人，等我长大后，如果我成为β，请让遥也成为β吧。”

人类在生理上被分为六种性别，真琴是在升入小学之后才知道的。而遥似乎很早就知道了。真琴回想起来，升入小学前的那个寒假，两人在冬季人迹罕至的海边一起堆沙堡时，他还是忍不住把他的生日愿望告诉了遥。虽然奶奶说过，愿望说出来就不会实现了，但这件事也和遥有关，所以，说出来也没关系，实在没有办法的话，遥六月过生日的时候也可以重新再许一次这个愿望嘛。

真琴在遥耳边轻声说了他的愿望，遥却只皱了皱眉，没有说什么。真琴起初以为是波涛声太响，以至于遥没有听清，于是只好大声地喊出来：“我想要嫁给遥！我想要做遥哥哥的新娘子！”遥的脸突然红了，别过头望着黄色的细沙，道：“不用那么大声说出来。”真琴知道，遥很少直接地表达赞同，所以，这样的反应基本上就等于是同意了。于是，二人又继续堆沙，正当真琴忙着戳堡垒上的窗户时，涨潮了，城堡瞬间就垮了一半。

这时，遥似乎终于下定决心般地开口问真琴：“但是，你以后会变成哪边？α吗？还是β？”遥问这话时没有抬起头，真琴看见他的耳朵也渐渐红了，靛蓝色的毛线帽顶部的小绒球一抖一抖的。

真琴愣住了，他不懂这是什么意思，于是，他反问了遥。遥却摇了摇头，俯下身拾起真琴从家里储藏室里偷出来的塑料小铲子。真琴便没有再问下去，毕竟，遥比他大几个月呢，所以讲一些他听不懂的东西也不奇怪。等他长大了，他也会明白的。

等他长大了——

遥是在中学三年级的时候性别分化的。

那天，遥一如往常和真琴一起来了学校。午饭时间，真琴抱着便当盒来到遥的教室后门，却发现遥正趴在桌上睡觉。真琴担心地掀起遥的刘海，正比较着两人的额头温度时，遥突然坐直身体拍掉了他的手。

“遥不舒服吗？额头摸起来有点烫。”

“没有的事。你感觉错了。”遥重新趴回去，生硬地回答。

遥在撒谎。

真琴立刻意识到这点，却没有追问或是戳破，只是拖来板凳，在遥的课桌旁坐下，开始吃便当。“下午的训练，不来也没关系哦，我就和一二年级说你生病了。”

遥没有说话，只是转过头去，留给真琴一个后脑勺。真琴伸出手，轻抚遥的后脑——他经常在午休时间这么做，遥像猫咪一样拱起脊背又放松。只是这次，遥把他的手甩掉了。

“最近不要碰我。”遥是这么说的。

晚上，真琴才明白遥身上发生了什么。父亲一边分着电饭煲里的米饭，一边抱怨七濑家的双亲太不负责，把青春期的儿子单独留在岩鸢就算了，居然连抑制剂都不提前准备，凌晨三点因初次发情热而哆哆嗦嗦地跑来邻居家求救的遥实在是可怜。

“……遥，分化成了Ω吗？”真琴接过两碗饭，问，他控制不住自己双手的颤抖。

“不如说他不分化成Ω才让人吃惊呢，何况，不是Ω的话也是α。你小子，也快了吧。”父亲毫无察觉，头也不回地继续铲着锅底的米饭，语气里带上成年人看青少年特有的调笑。

真琴用力眨眼，他感觉泪水在慢慢地、慢慢地蓄积，为什么过了这么多年，他还是这么爱哭，他为什么不能变得勇敢一些？他深吸一口气，问出了一直以来没有敢于问出口的问题：“爸，我会……我会成为β的吧。”

父亲似乎吃了一惊，转过头来审视着自己的儿子。他那迅速成长的笨蛋儿子，体型已经近似一个成年男人了，此刻却像五岁生日时那样，本就下垂的八字眉完全耷拉下来，眼泪大颗大颗地从面颊滑下，砸入两手正端着的白色大米中。他的儿子很痛苦，他能看出来，真琴紧咬着下唇压抑哭声。

那晚入睡前，在走廊上互道晚安时，父亲给了真琴一个男人式的拥抱：

“傻小子，有些事情我们无能为力，嗯？你还小，你会迈过去的。”

遥是Ω。

遥，是Ω。

遥，成为了Ω。

真琴躺在床上，反复念着这几句话。从他房间的窗户，能看见遥的房间。此刻那里黑黢黢、静悄悄的，遥大概很难受，所以早早睡下了吧。

遥会变成Ω，真琴之前就隐隐有着预感，遥自己应该也是这么想的。

小学一年级时，老师只是简单地介绍了人类的六种性别，却好心地没有用遗传学和概率论塞满这些年轻生命的脑子。但真琴却很着急，毕竟，他已经和遥约好了结婚的事情，所以，他高高举起手、几乎要从座位上跳起来地发问了：“老师！那我怎么知道我是α，β还是Ω呢！”

有着栗色长发的β教师温柔地笑了：“到了青春期，大家自然就会知道的喔~不过，一般来说，双亲是β的同学很可能变成β，而父母分别是α、Ω的同学，更有可能成为α或者Ω呢。”

真琴失望地跌坐回板凳上，他回头看看因为身高拔群而被安排坐在教室最后一排的遥，遥却没有看他。遥正在低着头玩手，刘海垂下来，真琴看不出遥的表情。

大概是看出真琴的闷闷不乐，老师又好心地补充了一句：

“不过也有特例，老师我呢，就有一位α朋友，她的父母都是β哦。”

那日放学后，真琴催促遥赶快收拾书包，二人逃了SC的蝶泳课程，狂奔到町中心的图书馆。

“人类性别分……分垒？及……及七，及其分化。”真琴踮起脚仰望着书架，结结巴巴地努力念出没有假名标注的汉字书名。遥从他的头顶上伸出手，用力地把那本书抽了出来，没有控制住好，书差点砸在真琴头上。“遥，做什么哟……”真琴抱住脑袋小小地抱怨了一句。

“抱歉。”遥道歉了，像怀抱珍宝一样紧紧抱着那本薄薄的小书，大步走向两排书架之间的阅览区，真琴赶紧小跑着跟上。

书的封面上画了六种符号以代表六种性别，二人对此没有兴趣，连翻几页却都是大段的文字，依旧是汉字多而假名少，不仅是真琴看不懂，遥也不明白。遥紧蹙着双眉用力地翻着纸张，“刷——刷——”声在安静的图书馆内格外明显，真琴有些担心书会被扯坏掉，拉了拉遥的衣袖：“看一下目录比较好吧，遥。”

这个提议很有效果，二人很快便找到了他们想看的内容。

小标题是这样几个字“人类六种性别的鉴别”，底下是六张手绘黑白图片，描画了不同性别的第二性征。真琴盯着那六副看不出是在画人体哪个部位的图片，小声地“诶”了一下：“遥，不是这页吧。”遥此刻正在看另外一页，全神贯注，没有理会真琴，于是真琴也把脑袋凑过去看那一页。

这页上还是很多文字，真琴看了一行半便放弃了，既然遥还在看的话，等一会就可以解释给他听，他没必要费力。

过了大约十分钟，真琴已经无聊到在思考要不要跑去童书区拿一本书回来，在椅子上爬上爬下时，遥终于停止了阅读，从书包里抽出一本崭新的笔记本，封面是淡绿色的。

“真琴的父母，都是β吧？”遥一边问，一边在纸上写着什么。“对呀！”真琴回答着，挤到遥正坐着的椅子上，虽然好像影响了遥写字，但遥没有说什么。“我的爸爸是Ω，妈妈是α，所以……”遥小声嘟囔着。

遥把写好的本子给真琴看，本子上写了“橘”和“七濑”两组汉字，画了六个符号，还有两个数字。“哎……Haru-chan, 我看不懂啊，这个符号。”真琴把头靠在遥的肩膀上，两人一起面对着摊开的本子，遥在两个数字后都画了一个“%”这样的符号，真琴用手点着它。

“不要加chan. 不过我也不懂。书上说，把这两个数字做乘法，就能算出我是Ω，而真琴是α的可能性是多大。”遥好像也很气馁的样子，鼓起双颊。

二人垂头丧气地回家。真琴照着遥的本子，抄了一份一模一样的，次日趁遥去洗手间的时间，跑去办公室找那个β老师问了，不过用的是隐去了二人姓氏的版本。

“哇……！橘同学真的很了不起，这些都是自己去看的吗？”真琴被称赞了，却没能开心多久，因为老师告诉他的答案，他还是理解不了。

答案是0.001%。真琴坐在座位上盯着那张纸苦思，为什么会有比一小但是又比零大的数字呢？那个像蝌蚪一样的符号又是什么意思呢？

老师自然看出了真琴的困惑，轻轻拍了拍他的头顶，出于好心地解惑道：“Makoto - kun可以这么理解，可能性是0.001%的事情，如果发生，那就是奇迹喔。”

所以，真琴在七岁生日时自私地许愿了，比起遥成为Ω、而他成为α，可能双方都成为β比较容易。何况，β和β结婚也没什么不好嘛！真琴爱着他的爸爸妈妈，他也看得出爸爸妈妈之间很相爱。小学六年级时，真琴终于理解了百分号和小数点的意思，自己在家偷偷重新算了一遍。果然如此，遥和自己都成为β的概率，是16.7%，虽然距离100%还很遥远，但比起0.001%的奇迹，已经是很有希望啦。真琴好开心，他已经重复许同一个愿望五年了，而且也一直忍着、没有告诉遥，避免了愿望失灵的诅咒，再加上16.7%这么高的可能性，几乎是万无一失。

中学一年级时，数学考试突然出现了需要考虑多种情况的题目，真琴错得满卷子找不到几个被画圈*的地方。在订正完那份卷子的后一星期，某个夜晚，他从梦中惊醒、悚然坐起、打开台灯、抽出纸笔，把他和遥的性别分化可能全都列出来，按着计算器小心地依次计算。结果让他大惊失色，最有可能的，是遥成为Ω，而他成为β，为67.7%。

但是……数学只是数学而已！没有到性别分化的那一日，谁也不知道会怎么样。于是真琴依旧和遥每日一起上学、放学、游泳，二人并排行走时，真琴试着去牵遥的手，遥也没有拒绝过。

二年级的暑假，二人第一次接吻了，他们一起去海滨浴场游泳，赶在天黑前跳上去市里的电车。车厢内摩肩接踵，是因为今日恰逢花火大会。真琴和遥被挤到车厢门边，遥的背紧紧贴着金属幕门，真琴双手撑在遥的脑袋两侧——真琴在小学六年级时突然抽条，像柳树一般生长，中学入学时，他已经高遥半个头了——防止身后随车厢晃动的人群把二人压瘪。遥仰起脸看他，突然笑起来，嗔怒真琴的浴衣袖子甩来甩去弄得他很痒，真琴看着遥蔚蓝色的双眸与皱起的鼻子。我好想亲他，这个念头划过脑海。于是，那晚在河畔的草丛里，二人在仰躺着观赏在空中炸开的花火时，自然而然地滚到了一起。遥的嘴唇又甜又软，真琴忍不住反复啄吻，最后被遥报复性地轻轻咬了一口。

平复呼吸后，二人又变成“大”字型仰躺的姿势，真琴转过身看着遥的侧脸。被明亮的夜空映衬的面容之上，遥的睫毛在轻轻颤抖，被真琴吸吮过度的嘴唇充血肿胀，反而显出不符合少年的妩媚感。一个不祥念头突然划过真琴的脑海：遥会变成Ω。

果然，遥成为了Ω。


	2. 中

真琴17岁了，性别分化迟迟不来。

12月初时，游泳部的一年生、同时也是SC的接力搭档叶月渚在陆上训练后，高举双手、蹦蹦跳跳地向伙伴们宣布：“我分化成了α！”仿佛刚刚那10km的长跑还不够消耗他过剩的精力似的。渚毫不迟疑地把话题抛向另一位被生拉硬拽加入游泳部的一年生龙崎怜：“Rei – chan呢，应该还没？”

龙崎怜单手一推红色框架眼镜，十分自豪，反驳道：“我可是14岁时就分化成β了哦！”

“诶——意外地早熟呢Rei – chan！那果然已经做过——啊唔唔唔！”渚大声地发出感叹，怜一巴掌捂住渚的嘴，以免这个精力过于旺盛的新晋α再发惊人之语。

两人很快打闹成一团，追逐着逃到操场另一端去了。真琴表情扭曲地眺望了这对活宝后辈一会，转过头看遥。遥的脸上正露出一种混合了哀伤与惶恐的表情，双眸一闪一闪的，嘴唇微微张开。

遥意识到真琴正在看他，收敛了面容，装作无事道：“走吧，去冲个澡就回家。”

真琴知道遥在想什么。

遥第一次露出这样的神情，是在第二次发情热来临时。此时，距离遥的性别分化，已经接近一年了。当日，遥正在真琴的卧室里画画，真琴作模特，发情热就这样来了。

夕阳斜射入房间，真琴像怀抱一戳就破的肥皂泡一样抱着小声呻吟的遥，父母恰好外出采购日用品了，他孤立无援，只能帮看起来很痛苦的遥解开衬衫顶端的两颗扣子。他的手指无意间擦过遥的喉结，遥像触电一样痉挛了一下，从喉管里发出又甜又腻的长长喘息。

“遥，遥！”真琴呼唤着遥的名字，遥双目半闭，身体越来越热，真琴担心遥会昏过去，“你家里有抑制剂吗？”

遥轻轻掀开眼睑，花了一会功夫，才将涣散的目光聚焦在真琴的脸上。他伸出双手，紧紧地抱住了真琴。片刻，遥点了点头，真琴感到遥的发丝擦过他的脸颊。遥在他耳边说：“别走。”

遥松开双臂，袒露出后颈。

“我想要……真琴临时标记我。”

遥背对着真琴跪坐在床上，一只手拨开了后脑垂下的碎发，另一只手在皮肤上画着圈示意。尽管，真琴看不出那儿有什么不同：“但是我……我还没有……我大概也不能……我做不到！”他语无伦次地回应着遥。

“没有……没有什么做不到的。我允许……想要的事情，真琴……真琴的话一定能做到。”遥颤抖着声音回答，落日的余晖照射在他裸露的脖颈与纤细的手指上，金光熠熠。真琴竟然觉得遥的仪态很像在向神祈祷。

真琴咬下去时，舌尖感受到了遥肌肤上竖起的寒毛。遥在害怕，他想。

最终，遥还是服用了抑制剂——真琴的咬痕不起作用。

安稳地平躺在真琴的床上，遥在晚饭时间悠悠转醒，他伸出手触摸了自己的后颈，旋即便露出泫然欲泣的神色。遥几乎从未有过这样的时刻，至少在真琴面前如此，因此真琴吓了一跳。意识到真琴就趴在枕头边、担忧而抱歉地望着他，遥勉力露出一个笑容：“吓了你一跳吧，对不起。”

真琴不知作何回答，只好把脸埋入床褥之中。遥伸出手揉乱了他的头发。

自那以后，遥便偶尔露出那日触摸后颈时的表情，通常是在上生理课，或是听见同班同学讨论花边新闻时——岩鸢是个小镇，有青少年分化，消息很快会传得邻里皆知。真琴猜测遥应当是无意间泄露了真实想法，因为每当遥意识到真琴在注视他时，就会立刻装出一副平静的模样。

二人也不再如幼年一般，热衷于阅读有关性别分化之书籍，或是干出半夜算概率这种傻事。遥后颈上的牙印，大约花了一周时间便完全消失了，然而，这件事却在正值青春期的二人那敏感的心灵上留下了一道轻浅却永久的疤痕。

新年很快来临，二人一同前往神社参拜。

旧年的最后一日，岩鸢町果然落了大雪。遥的双亲选择留在东京，没有返回故乡；真琴本应和家人一同初诣，还要肩负起看护双胞胎弟妹的责任。然而，遥孤零零打开家门、铲除积雪、鼻尖被冻得红彤彤的模样让他的内心泛起纯粹的爱怜之意，于是他逃跑了，选择和恋人度过新年的第一天。

真琴围上围巾，又拿上一条带给遥，出门时被父亲叫住：“真琴。”

真琴转过头来，这两年内，他唯一的发育全部显露在身高上——他已经是一个比他父亲还略高的男子汉了：“怎么了？”

“你和遥……”父亲欲言又止，转而轻轻用手指弹了真琴的脑门一下——在真琴还是个追着父亲大腿跑的小朋友时，他经常这样做；不过，也许真琴已经不记得了，“别玩到太晚回来，晚上预报有暴雪。”

二人搀扶着走到车站。新年的缘故，只有行车的大路上的积雪业已清扫干净，在人行道上堆成几座小山，至于住宅之间的小道，多数住家还沉浸在节日的气氛及被炉的温暖之中，未有心力清洁。真琴走下家门口的台阶时就险些滑倒，连带着与他十指紧扣的遥也踉跄着跑出好几步才站稳脚跟，便顺势鞠起一捧雪来攥在手里，真琴刚刚直起身时，便被砸了一脸。

因此，遥提议说不如去另一处神社参拜，他担心那座位于山丘上的神社，会让真琴像球一样咕噜噜从本殿滚落到入口处的鸟居。

电车内空空荡荡。

出站后，二人又步行了约二十分钟才到达神社，远远望见被漆成朱红色的屋檐，真琴的心情不由得轻快起来。

神社内依旧聚集了不少人，昨夜，城市内的雪下得不那样大。

真琴抓住悬挂着铃铛的粗麻绳，用力晃了晃，铃声清脆地借风传来；遥从背包里取出钱包，抽出一张印有福泽谕吉头像的崭新钞票，又把硬币倒出来，全数塞入了箱内。小学时，二人的职责是对调的，真琴曾尝试用双臂抱住麻绳尾部分散开的厚厚穗子，用力摇晃，连带着整个人都险些双脚离地、飞向空中，却没能颤动铃铛分毫；旁观的遥点评称“技巧太烂”，真琴却觉得是身高的缘故。

两人拍手，闭目合掌行礼。真琴在心中默念三遍：“神大人，请让我成为α吧。”随后睁开了眼。遥几乎是在同一时间睁眼，望了过来，他们慢慢向神社外走去。

“我许的愿望是，毕业后也能和真琴在一起。”

遥突兀地开口，喉咙发紧，声音劈了。真琴一时没有反应过来，竟是不合时宜地反问道：“什么？我没听清。”

遥有些恼怒，涨红了脸，这使他因寒风而冻得惨白的面庞恢复了些许生气。他迈步甩开真琴，声音从前面飘来：“没什么大不了的事情。”

真琴疑惑不已，小跑着追上遥，双手从后一把捉住遥从大衣袖口露出的、雏鸟般的手指。遥显然是一惊，真的像被人声惊动的幼鸟振翅一般、灵敏地从真琴未合拢的手掌中抽回了手指：“背后突袭我，你是小学生吗？——说起来，真琴许了什么愿望？”

真琴撒谎了，他摘下手套，分给遥一只，低着头回答道：“很普通啊，就是希望家人平安之类的。遥呢？”

性别分化的话题，已经心照不宣地变成了禁忌，何况，真琴不希望遥在新年第一日就露出那副神情，那不是吉兆。

“这样啊。”遥淡淡应道，假装没有听见结尾的问题。

“神签，要去求吗？”

“我已经没钱了。”遥这样回答。正在帮遥拉紧手套束口毛线绳的真琴惊讶极了，抬起头来：“你忘带钱包了？”

“没有，刚刚全用掉了而已。回去吧。”遥抓起真琴没戴手套的那只手，塞入大衣侧面的口袋里。两人的手指在黑乎乎暖融融的狭小空间内嬉戏了一会，最后又变成十指相扣。

回岩鸢的电车上，遥一直缄默不语，望着窗外。明明才雪霁不久，隐约又飘白，几分钟内便像鹅毛一般纷扬了。真琴的好奇心像沸腾的汤一般涨起来，能让遥花光钱包里所有现金的到底是什么愿望？进入全国大会吗？

因为一年中只有几十天的时间陪伴儿子，遥的父母像是为了缓解愧疚一般用金钱补偿着。某次放学，真琴陪遥去银行取每月汇来的生活费，总数竟然超过了十万日圆，真琴险些没拿住手中的冰棍，遥却只平静地清点了福泽谕吉的张数，放入书包。这件事后，真琴才知道原来遥这样有钱，因为平时上学时，遥只携带购买午餐和零食程度的金钱。唯有暑假，二人把大半时光消耗在海水浴场，遥常常若无其事地抽出一张崭新的万元或五千元钞票买碳烤玉米，因为太没常识，所以偶尔会被摊贩拒收，使得真琴对遥的钱包心生敬畏，印象深刻。

“就告诉我吧，遥的愿望，好不好？”看车厢内已经没有其他乘客，真琴拿出他很久没有使用的撒娇口吻，向遥祈求。

幼时，遥一直担任着保护者的角色，而自性别分化以来，周围的人又不分青红皂白地把他自动归类入“需要被保护”人群。所以，一旦真琴撒娇，遥就没有办法拒绝。也许是让他回想起二人童年的相处模式，也许是祛除了世俗的刻板印象。毕竟，就连真琴的父母看向遥时，也无法摆脱一层他在未来依赖着一位α的绮丽幻想，他们二老哪里能想到，现实的情况却恰恰相反呢，自家的迟钝儿子正把“对遥撒娇”当成一种杀手锏使用着。

果然，遥投降了，手上是推开了真琴在他脸颊和脖颈处蹭来蹭去的脑袋，还小声嫌弃道：“唉……你怎么像小狗一样！”却又转而用刚好能让二人听见的音量道：“我就说一次。我想和真琴一直在一起，毕业了也不要分开。因为——”

甫一听见意料之外的回答，真琴的内心便像是被一团火苗包裹住、并熊熊燃烧了，这股惊人的热量让他冲破了眼前的白雪皑皑，直闯入春暖花开。他不自觉地颤抖起来，不是因为恐慌，而是因为欣喜。遥的手指不安地在他的掌心处动了动，他感觉到了，于是狂热地回应了对方。遥才说到一半，嘴便被他的唇舌堵住了，二人像第一次接吻一般毫无技巧却饥渴地吮吸着对方，自然更是顾不上正身处车厢之中。

遥推开真琴喘息着。在恋人的脸上，他看到了一种前所未有的坚定神色，他自然是不知道刚刚那朴素的话语，竟然野火燎原般灼烧了真琴的心。他只觉得，真琴的某一部分在这一瞬轰然崩塌过，但业已开始重新构筑，他现在接触到的，是既非此、亦非彼的那个真琴，且只能存在于这个时间与空间中。

于是遥又开始舔吻真琴的下唇，二人很快亲作一团，生生坐过了两个站。

进入三年级，发生了这样一件事。

为了修学旅行时方便分配房间，老师委托班长调查全班同学的性别。真琴本想谎称Ω以与遥睡在一起，却被知晓内情的班长义正言辞地警告：“还有大浴场呢。橘同学，你还是收起那点心思吧。”

于是，全班32个人当中，唯独真琴的名字后只写了♂，却没有写分化后的性别。这份印刷在A4纸上的名单，不知如何被除老师与班长外的第三人拿到手，在年级内广为流传。多数人只是抱着寻找恋爱目标的想法，兴奋地浏览，并没有注意到真琴的不同。

班级内有这样一位α，是对遥有些许好感的，但并不很强烈，因为遥和真琴二人日日甜蜜地腻在一处，他知道自己并没有实质上的机会，只觉得遥是个倔强的美人，像尊花瓶一般在窗边立着、供他每日欣赏，已经好得很了。

这份名单流出后，他自然也如同狩猎般浏览着名字后跟着Ω符号的同学，却特意又去看了橘真琴的名字旁写着什么。结果让他大惊失色。在他的思想里，α和Ω谈恋爱天经地义，遥因为发情热请过两三次假，自然只能是Ω，那真琴当然是α；他本以为真琴是与众不同、比较低调，因为α或多或少都有些爱炫耀，保留着动物的不良习气。不料，真琴原来根本就还没有分化，是个哑炮。

这个冲击的事实让他的心灵产生了丑陋的扭曲。他先是怜悯了一番真琴，他先前拥有的嫉妒和敌意已经消失殆尽，只觉得这个快要18岁还没有性别分化的男人可怜极了，不值一哂；随后，遥在他内心那不可染指的美丽躯壳也崩塌了：什么样的Ω才会放弃挑拣α的机会、跑去和一个死去的种子谈恋爱？难怪遥明明有恋人，每次发情热却要请满一周的假，原来是真琴无法临时标记他……这位α邪恶地幻想着。他感到他的机会来了。

次日，午休时间，遥抱着两只饭盒、穿越操场、借用游泳部的洗手池清洗，真琴曾经建议就近在卫生间洗洗就好，遥却坚持说吃饭的用具不能拿进上厕所的地方。这一来一去，大约要二十分钟，α同学觊觎遥已久，自然知道他暂时回不来。

真琴正抱着头做一道几何题，感觉到有人接近，居高临下地望着他。真琴抬起头，是他几乎没有说过话的小林：“请问有什么事情吗？”

小林只是勾勾手指，示意真琴随他来到教室外。真琴虽然不解，但那道题目更加无解，便不如一去。

“你啊，在和七濑遥交往吧？”小林斜倚在墙上，双手插兜，语气不善。真琴愣了一下，道：“无可奉告。随你怎么认为。”便调头离去。

小林的声音带着低笑传来：“七濑遥的信息素，你闻不到吧，他可是在发情前两天就疯狂释放着呢，好骚。”

真琴僵住了。

α和Ω的信息素，中学后的生理课上才开始提及，但主要是从生物化学的角度阐释的，真琴那时只担心分化这一个问题，自然没有好好听讲；后来，不是他是否成为β的问题了，而是他迟迟不被神明指派到任何一个性别的问题，因此也没有想过：遥的信息素，是什么味道？

真琴既渴望听到答案，又恐惧听到答案。如果他能知道遥信息素的味道，他一定会搜集世界上所有散发相同气味的物品，放在家中、堆在床上、塞进包里，还要在贴身的衣兜里放一份；但是，经由他人之口得知这件事，嫉妒会把他撕得粉碎。他不知该决绝地走开，还是转过头面对小林，只是恰好生为α、就可以拥有遥的一部分的小林。

小林残忍之极，不留给真琴犹豫的时间：“我就好心告诉你吧，你个可怜虫，是海水的味道喔。”

真琴感到自己被活生生劈成了两半。一半的他在狂喜：每年春夏之交，海水浴场恢复营业的第一日，他和遥便会甩掉上衣跳入大海，直到天气冷到一游泳便会感冒为止，这么看来，他已经在无数和遥嬉闹的时光里双重地拥有了对方；更何况，世界上是没有人可以独占大海的，没有任何人。另一半的他则是纯粹为了自己坠入深渊：没人像他一样，还有6个月就要成年了，却还没有分化，教科书上都不这样写，“正常”的性别分化期是13-17岁；看来只有这个原因了：他从小便围绕着性别许了无数愿望，神大人因此烦不胜烦，直接抛弃了他——正如小林所述，他的确是个可怜虫。

真琴好担心自己在学校里哭出来，他已经好久好久没有哭过了呀，他明明已经要变成大人了，为什么却什么都做不到？他本应该对着这自说自话的无赖来上一拳。

“砰——”

接着是小林的惨嚎划破午休时宁静的校园。

真琴呆呆转过身，遥正在揍小林第二拳，拳头正中面部。小林的鼻子破了，流出的粘稠血液糊在遥的手背上。遥十分厌恶，在小林的制服衬衫上蹭了蹭，揪住对方的领子，对准脸颊又抽了一拳。大约是从未料到会被他轻看的Ω打到流血，小林竟然没有还手，像提线木偶一样慢慢沿着墙滑落到地面。

“体育课时你一直偷看我换衣服就算了，不要来招惹真琴，不然下次我还会打你的。”遥露出看见呕吐物时的表情，低声威胁小林。

真琴的大脑像是短路一样，只默默捡起了掉在地上的饭盒，跟着遥回了教室。

事后，遥被学校下了处分，禁止参加修学旅行，于是真琴也称病告假。二人过了一个五连休，去县西部的山中住了两天，又在家里歪了三天，每日除了吃饭睡觉便是做爱，遥成为Ω已经三年，身体愈发诱人，真琴头两日是被那又紧又水的小洞迷得头昏脑胀，最后一日却觉得腰眼很酸，只想赶紧开学好回去做题。反观他们在京都的同学，和另外几十个高校修学旅行的学生撞了路线，差点把清水寺挤塌——这二人过得可以说是太惬意了。


	3. 下

上大学前，真琴去医院做了检查。

遥将要就读的设计专门学校没有游泳队，于是他转而加入了县游泳联盟营运的Swimming School。对方接到申请后，针对遥的感情生活进行了一番询问，遥坦然告知。得知情况特殊，SS的负责人只说姑且去医院做一下全方位的检查，之后才能决定遥能否作竞技选手。

真琴陪同遥一起去递交了申请，因此格外忿忿不平，负责人那像机器人一般冷漠的面容吐出了对遥的否定话语。尽管，父亲已经明确表示他和遥的关系应当适可而止，真琴仍冒着被斥责的风险、在晚饭时间向全家人抱怨：“什么啊，那个是借口吧？因为Ω组别的比赛一直被人看轻所以SS不想要投入经费吧？明明遥比很多α选手都游得快啊！”

果然，父亲抓住了真琴的把柄，要求他也去医院做检查。

“我们差不多也不能再逃避下去了。”父亲是这么说的。

真琴不知道父亲是指他身体的问题，还是他和遥谈恋爱的问题。总之，次日他趁遥拍摄胸肺部X-ray时偷偷溜走了，资讯台的护士倒是面色平静地将他分到了“分化前生殖科”。真琴暗暗握拳，太好了，看来有这样问题的人也不是少数嘛——说到底还是岩鸢太小了，父母才会对这种事大惊小怪。

先是被从外部仔细观察了下体，之后去采集了血液，又被按在操作台上，掀开上衣、通过仪器研究身体内器官的样子，正在真琴暗叫“不好遥该找不到我了”时，医生终于下了结论：真琴的身体一切正常，器官本身没有病变，激素水平也很乐观，各项数字都落在分化前青春期男性的合理区间，所以只是单纯的晚熟。

真琴连声道谢，如释重负地走出诊室，不料，遥正坐在门口的长椅上，显然是已经等了一会了，正在手机上玩消除游戏。

遥抬起头，按掉手机屏幕：“怎么样？你爸爸今早告诉我了，真琴接受检查的事情。”

明明昨晚还一副要棒打苦命鸳鸯的样子，却又特意告诉遥，真琴很多时候完全不能理解父亲在考量什么，也许这就是大人的世界吧。他如实复述医嘱，遥却没有放松下来，只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声作为应答。

“那遥呢？应该都没有问题的吧。”

遥模棱两可地歪了一下头：“还有几项检查一周后才有结果，大概吧。”

“肯定没问题的啦，毕竟遥很健康，连感冒都很少呢。这样子SS也没理由拒绝了吧。”因为已被科学证明属于“健康人”那一侧，真琴心情轻快地宽慰遥，“遥以前就很爱乱担心呢，刚分化那会儿经常露出这种表情，遥自己不知道吧。”

真琴模仿着遥那泫然欲泣的彷徨神色。

“你做什么啊，不许嘲笑我。”遥脸红了，作势要去抓真琴的痒痒，真琴吓得跳起身小跑出两步。顾忌着“请放低声音”的标语，二人无声打闹着离开了医院。

一周后，遥领取了检查报告，加入了SS.

一切都很顺利，在医院时遥又伪装得太好，没有表现任何异样，因此真琴丝毫没有想过，遥向他隐瞒了检查结果，一个写于遥基因内、关系着二人命运的定时炸弹。

真琴和遥在市内租了一套公寓，位于二人的学校及SS三点之间，交通也十分便利，楼下便有公交站台。正因如此，两人反而放肆起来，常常缠绵到最后一刻才三步作两步地飞奔出家门。租金则基本是遥在支付。橘家和终于想起来关照亲生儿子的七濑家商议后决定，在这两个为爱痴狂的傻小子分手前，不会支付一分一毫的学费及生活费。最初几个月很艰难，二人没有任何体面的住所，只得在一套将要被拆除的、老旧公寓的地下室里轮流睡在一张单人床上；后来，夏天到了，遥在比赛里无往不胜，拿到第一笔奖金的那日，二人一起去银行新建了一个账户。日子好过起来，真琴过意不去，于是他在私塾里辅导学生的那份工资全部用来支付二人生活方面的开销。

因此，真琴养成了记账的习惯，如若这个月入不敷出，下个月他就得努力干活了；反之，他就每周偷懒一两个晚上，请假溜回家去。也正是这个习惯，真琴才得以先于遥本人一步、发现他身体的异变。

大学三年级的暑假，去强化合宿的前一晚，遥在床上黏真琴黏得不行，一被翻到背后位就哼唧着夹紧屁股抗议，非要面对面做才满足。真琴抱着遥汗湿的身体，觉得遥的体内越来越热，甚至有些烫人了。偃旗息鼓后，遥又像八爪鱼一样四肢缠住真琴，不放他去洗澡。真琴一边扒开遥的手指，一边感受着温度，遥的发情热应该快来了。

“遥，手放开。”真琴刚刚扒下去一只手，遥又用另一只手抱住他，“我去拿抑制剂，你不想错过训练的吧。”

真琴感到遥埋在他胸口的脑袋小幅度地晃了晃，松开四肢放走了他。他套上睡裤，借着手机幽幽的光走到厨房，打开冷藏室一看，却发现专门用来放置抑制剂的槽室空空如也。

真琴悚然，绝望感先于理智涌上大脑。

高校三年级时，他和遥去山中露营，遥突然发作，翻遍了包裹却找不到那两颗小小的药片。他不放心把遥独自留在帐篷中：如若有半夜游荡的α被吸引过来，他这辈子都不能原谅自己，只得背着遥连夜下山。那短短半个小时的路程，似乎比一生还漫长。遥起初只是低声哀求真琴，又说起让真琴标记他的胡话，后来因为痛苦，遥开始哭泣，泪水沾湿了真琴的衣服。真琴口中默念，反复向神请求，不要抛弃他们二人。

抵达山脚，真琴冲进便利店，把钱包里所有零钱一把甩在收银台上，就着水把白色的扁平药锭灌入遥的喉管。十分钟后，遥慢慢平复下来，真琴则再也支撑不住，双膝一软，瘫倒在地。

那种无能为力感，真琴不想要经历第二次。之后，家中必备有一盒药，外出时则两人各带一份，可以说是万全之策。因此，家中冷藏库里竟一点库存不剩，本就匪夷所思。

“遥——！”真琴顶着冰箱门，开始在其他格槽内搜索，也许只是遥做饭时不小心放混了，他宽慰自己，“家里的抑制剂——！你没动过吗——！”

遥没有回答，真琴又喊了一遍，传来的仍然只有他自己的回音。真琴不知道遥是累得睡着了，还是已经因发情热无法回应了。他急忙回到房间，遥却正侧卧着蜷起身体，沉入了梦乡。真琴长舒一口气，“咚”一声栽倒在床上。

次日，真琴送别遥，特意去便利店买了六盒抑制剂，两盒塞进遥的包里，其余的带回家中。昨夜性事过后大脑不甚清醒、全然被情绪控制，现在他细细思来，真乃怪事一桩。

此时，真琴的账本便派上用场了。遥对于记账这件事有些不屑一顾，大概是其父母不恰当的养育方式、加上奖金这种不规律又高额的收入导致了散漫的金钱观。遥曾多次在真琴对着购物小票一笔笔按计算器时骚扰他，不安分的手到处勾引，最过分的一次，遥剥下了真琴的裤子，隔着内裤舔舐，真琴激动地差点把笔戳到遥的胳膊上。

从二月起开始检查好了……

二月：两盒。

三月：一盒。

四月：零盒。

五月：零盒。

六月：两盒。

七月：四盒。

八月才刚刚开始，除去今早购买的，也已经购入两盒了。

真琴陷入比凌晨面对着冰箱橘色的灯光时更深的恐惧。

遥成年后的发情周期缩短为大约三个月一次，每次持续五到十天不等。按照以往的经验，一次发情热大约要消耗两盒左右的药物。如果这些药全部由遥吞下的话，二月和六月都还算得上合理，七月的数字则有些诡异：遥不仅仅连续两个月发作，持续时间也变长了。至于今日，八月才过去了四天，遥已经吃掉两盒药了？已经吃掉两盒药的情况下，昨晚又差点进入发情热？

药物在失效，或是遥的身体出了问题，或是二者兼而有之。但无论是哪一种，都是二人无法解开的难题，真琴不想面对，宁可相信是遥把六盒药全部失手掉入马桶，或是家中进了只偷抑制剂的贼。

真琴狂躁地揉乱头发，致电给遥，遥没有接听。

两天后，正在研讨会上高速记笔记的真琴接到陌生来电，第一遍被他坚决地按掉，对面又重复拨来四次，真琴终于被启示般站起身，抄起笔记本电脑和书包就向会议厅外跑，导师和同学纷纷侧目。

不祥的预感成为现实。遥因为服用过量抑制剂而引发代谢系统紊乱，训练时溺水了。

真琴赶到医院时，遥孤零零地埋在雪白的被子里，只露出一张脸来。他的父母刚刚从东京启程，医生解释道，先生您虽然不是直系亲属，但院方考虑恋人也应该到场，至少可以临时标记以缓解病人的症状。

“你们弄错了。”真琴极力控制着呼吸，颤声道，“我虽然是遥的恋人，但我不是α。”

医生只是稍微变了脸色，随后便礼貌地鞠躬道歉：“我不得不向您说实话了。”

真琴似懂非懂，只觉得仿佛被怪梦魇住，无法脱身，因而一句得体的话也说不出，赶紧用手撑住墙壁，以免医生解释到一半，他就崩落倒地。

世界上有两种Ω。一种即使终身不与α成结，也可以安然自得地依靠抑制剂过上一生；另一种则不然，青春期结束后便要尽快配种、与合适的α结合，否则，发情期会愈发频繁，体内产生针对抑制剂的抗体，最终，要么因为服用超量抑制剂而中毒身亡，要么被永不停止的发情热折磨、选择自我了结。之前，绝大多数人都遵守着α/Ω、β/β式的婚姻模式，偶有惨死的Ω，也只是往针对Ω的传染疾病方向考虑，近十年来，遵循非常规伴侣模式的人群开始争取平等权利，才终于有一批医学家转换思路，厘清了病因。然而，相应的治疗手段在I期临床试验便频频事故，有四位志愿者因此死亡后，便被FDA叫停所有有关研发，日本厚生省亦紧随其后。

“……简单来说，如若病人不能在一个月内找到合适的对象，就——”医生言尽于此，又深深鞠了一躬，转身离开了。

真琴本以为，遥得了什么凶险的大病，或许不得不像他的远方表姑一样掉光头发、摘除子宫才能保住生命。他在的士上时甚至已经开始给保险公司打电话，询问之前购买的服务能提供多少险金——他担心遥的父母会在此危急关头、再次用金钱胁迫二人分手，但两亲也好，疾病也好，都不可以从他身边夺走遥。

原来不是。

幸好不是。

竟然不是。

只是这么简单的病啊。

太好了。

太好了。

太好了……吗？

真琴机械地环顾着病房。房间内的另外两张床空着，为了营造些许温馨的氛围，床头之上的墙壁悬挂了两幅风景画，另一侧靠墙放着三座米色的、带有推拉门的柜子，遥的运动包放在其中一座上，旁边是他的泳裤，不知道被哪位好心人叠放整齐了，硅胶材质不保留水分，泳裤的表面看起来很干燥，真琴很难相信一个小时前遥还正穿着这条泳裤训练。靠近门口的一角摆放着一台电视，旁边似乎是卫生间的门，此刻紧闭着。

窗外吹来夏日温暖的风，雪白的窗帘摇晃着。今天是如此普通的一天。

真琴终于仔细地观赏完病房，不情愿地将目光投向遥的病床。刚刚闯入时，他多么希望能够握住遥的手，医生却拦着他长篇大论，现在，他已经失去了那种冲动，毋宁说他已经开始自愿地斩断和遥的联系了。

真琴想起今年冬天，他和遥一起看的爱情电视剧，主人公得知将要失去恋人，在天台上一边掐自己大腿、一边崩溃地哭吼的画面，演员演得好极了，他被带入情景，跟着一起落泪了。遥当时是什么反应来着？真琴完全回忆不起来，只想到原来电视剧里演的完全不对——他的大脑冷静极了，脱离了躯壳，像置身事外的旁观者一般分析着：

遥没有抛弃过他。分化成Ω时没有，真琴不能标记遥时没有，真琴迟迟不分化时也没有；进入了专门学校、被对“美”有着敏锐感知的α簇拥时没有，被SS同队的Ω告白时没有，被父母要求离开真琴、前往东京与家人团聚时也没有。

但是，这次，遥一定会抛弃他了。

因为，遥一定想要活下来。遥才刚刚过了21岁的生日，愿望是被选为日本代表、参加次年的亚洲大会及泛太平洋地区锦标赛，如果现在就和真琴分手，他的父母一定会把两年前就物色好的对象送上门来，遥便可以自行痊愈；就算遥需要一些时间恢复精力，也完全赶得上九月中旬的选拔比赛。这个愿望，比真琴每年在多个神社苦苦祈求却总不实现的愿望——或者说妄想，要触手可及得多。

何况，就算遥没有这样那样的远大前程，也不值得为了他死去，为了他们的爱情死去。遥有很多路可以走，现在只是到了不得不选择的时刻。遥……

遥则已经醒了好一会了，喉部和鼻腔还残存着令人不快的感觉，想来应该是溺水的后遗症，胃部也有灼烧感，似乎空空荡荡的。他试图呼唤恋人的名字，却只能发出气声，落不到实处，只好安然回望着真琴的脸——真琴还在出神，似乎也在看他。

真琴的翠绿色双眸闪烁着，双唇紧抿，不仅仅显得坚毅，且由内而外散发出生机与活力。遥惊奇地发现，离开前他亲手为真琴修剪的刘海，此刻已经完全看不出他那糟糕的手艺留下的痕迹了：真琴像树一样生长着呢，不会因为遥存在或消失而凋亡。这一刻，遥第一次成功地摆脱了三年内不断追逐他的恐惧，以及自他15岁分化以来挥之不去的彷徨，他终于没有遗憾了。唯一可惜的是，当初为他体检的医生太乐观了，错误预测他可以侥幸活到25岁，以至于遥还没有如明星般燃烧便要死去，以至于遥还没来得及和真琴一起看很多风景。

沉默构筑的空间里，二人都已擅自做好觉悟，神明似乎终于被抛弃了，愿望也不再重要，重要的只有面对两难的现实时，一颗舍弃了执着、另一颗则奉献于爱情的分歧的心灵。

“遥。”

“真琴。”

二人心有灵犀，一同开口。位于现实和神之间的、专为“选择”造就的空间被破坏了。遥示意自己说话吃力，让真琴先说。

“遥，我们分手吧。”

真琴看见，遥的双眼猛然睁大了。遥不是这样愿望的吗？啊，遥可能还不知道自己不尽快被α标记就会死掉的事情……

遥的喉咙还是很痛，他剧烈地咳嗽，血管爆开，腥气在口腔内散开。遥挣扎着请求：“不要！我不要！”

他咳到流出眼泪，朦胧中，真琴只是远远站着，甚至没有靠近他一步。几个月前，遥花粉过敏了，当时真琴可是毫无嫌弃，把涕泗横流、双目肿胀、丑态毕现的他像小宝宝一样哄着的，为什么现在这么冷淡？是因为怨恨他欺骗了整整三年吗？

想到这里，遥的眼泪更加剧烈地涌出了：“我不要分手！我骗了真琴，所以生气也是理所当然的……真琴想做什么都可以，怎么样对我都可以，但我不要离开真琴！”

真琴敏锐地抓住重点：“什么叫‘骗了’我，遥？”

遥吃惊地停止哭泣，抹去泪水，望向真琴。真琴也凝视着遥。目光交汇的那一刻，双方都读懂了彼此的所思所想，因而瞬间跌入了更大的痛苦之中——之前仅仅是孤独的、臆测式的自我决断，现在，两人理解了对方选择的原因，意识到恋人心中所思，却依旧无法化解面对生死离别难题时、双方给出相反答案的矛盾。

真琴两三步上前，隔着被子紧紧抱住了遥。遥虚弱地伸出双手，也抱住了真琴；他在真琴耳边喃喃道：“带我逃走吧，真琴，我不想死在医院里。”

真琴没有回答，他没有办法回答，只能更加、更加用力地抱住了他的爱人。

然而，现实连一点温情也不留给这对即将永远分开的情侣。病房的门被打开了，遥的父母姗姗来迟，一同进来的，除了医生，还有中学毕业后就再也没见过的游泳部前辈，芹泽尚。

目睹此幕，尚露出他那招牌式的温柔笑容，却语带残忍：“我也不想做拆散小情侣的恶人呢，但七濑的父母反复请求我，正好我以前也很中意遥的泳姿……总之，好久不见，遥，真琴。”

尚很快就派上了用场。

傍晚时分，发情热再次来袭，医生飞速检查了遥的各项指标，决定采用临时标记而非抑制剂的治疗方式。真琴被特意指示不得进入病房。医生稍加指导后便只留尚与遥独处，关上房门离开时，正撞见站在门外的真琴，只得重重拍了拍这个年轻人的肩膀以示安慰——挽救生命是她唯一的行事原则。

遥后颈的腺体被犬齿刺穿时，像被猎枪射中的鸿鹄一般，哀鸣声搅动了整个楼层，真琴听见了，遥的父母也听见了。远远的有患者从病房内探出头来：“发生什么事了？”

真琴想起他15岁那年，第一次、也是唯一一次试图标记遥，遥脖子上起了大片的鸡皮疙瘩、寒毛根根立起。遥在面对他时都尚且如此，何况是面对几乎是近十年不见、几乎是陌生人的尚呢。

尚从病房内出来，面部挂着餍足的微笑，嘴唇上留有些微血渍，接着就被真琴迅如闪电地揍了一拳，眼镜掉落在地。真琴被遥的母亲拉开。尚俯身捡起眼镜，说了一句“我去吃饭”，就离开了。

真琴的手指火辣辣地肿胀着，他长到这么大第一次揍人——以前都是遥保护着他，因此，他毫无技巧，只一拳打歪了眼镜，而非支撑着眼镜的尚的鼻子。他多么希望自己可以像遥那样连抽三拳啊。

真琴走进病房，遥背对着他倒在床上，看不出是醒是睡，脖子上有一圈完整而新鲜的牙印，血珠从伤口渗出。

明明只要通过上下两颗犬齿注入信息素就好，尚这家伙……

真琴忿然不已，想要离开此处，离开这个弥漫着遥和尚信息素的房间——尽管他感受不到——去冷静一下，遥的声音却悠悠传来：“真琴，我想喝牛奶。”

真琴抱着盒装牛奶回来时，遥已经半坐起身体，正在输营养液，医生建议洗胃当日只可少量摄入流食。

真琴注意到，遥后颈的牙印已经被几层纱布严密地遮住了。

入夜，真琴和遥合衣躺在病床上，无眠亦无话。

——注入尚的信息素后，医生再次做了检查，除了之前服用过量抑制剂引发的后遗症，遥的各项激素水平已渐渐趋于正常值，预计能维持一周左右。见此，遥的父母屈尊，要求真琴和遥分手。其间，遥的母亲一直在流泪，似乎是后悔没有对儿子投入更多精力，为了心爱的丈夫而头昏脑热地留在东京；遥的父亲则冷静而理智地分析着，指出真琴纵使有可能在遥死去前分化，依旧是分化成β的可能性最高，不必让事情发展到不可挽回的地步。谈话间，真琴发现遥无论是外貌，还是言谈举止，甚至是思维模式，都像极了他父亲；尽管遥和父亲只在他的婴儿期短暂地亲密过，小学后每年便只有十几天相聚，却无法摆脱血缘的力量。因此，真琴抛弃了遥对他的请求，他固然可以背负律法与道德的双重枷锁、带着遥远走高飞，最后在无人知晓的地方死去，但他不想让一位父亲失去儿子，无论这位父亲是否真的关心过他的孩子。

真琴只是向他们请求，让他和遥独处最后一个夜晚。

遥得知恋人和亲人完全抛开他做出了决定时，罕见地发了脾气，床头柜上真琴买来的牛奶被他打翻了，溅了一地；他眼眶泛红地质问自己的父母：“第一次发情热时，家里没有抑制剂，我站都站不稳，从楼梯上摔了下来，那时你们在哪里？新年……新年时，明明知道岩鸢会下雪，却从来不提前回家，真琴为了让我开心，好几次放弃家人陪我一起去神社，你们又在哪里？还有刚进高校的时候，我说有个α经常偷看我换衣服，体育课时乱摸我，你们……你们说让我告诉老师，自己解决，为什么现在却不让我自己解决了呢？”

闻言，遥的父亲似乎被激怒了，太阳穴处的青筋一跳一跳的，抄起公务包便离开了病房；他的母亲则又哭泣起来，试图上前抓住儿子的手。遥犹豫了一下，没有拒绝，只低不可闻地说，妈妈，为什么你要把我生成Ω呢。于是，这位母亲哭得更厉害了，真琴连忙递上一包抽纸。

遥似乎终于意识到真琴也存在于此，他面对父母时孩子气的那一面，以及家庭中最不堪的腌臜角落尽数暴露在外，便突然害羞起来，推开母亲，要求她离开。

一直等候在门外的清洁工进来了，开始打扫地面上的大片奶渍及几个沾了涕泪的纸团。遥低着头，看着乳白色的牛奶被抹布慢慢吸走，突然道：“抱歉，明明是我要真琴去买的……”遥的声音突然哽咽了，他想到也许这是真琴最后一次为他买些什么了。

清洁工终于也走了，又只剩下他们二人。真琴不希望最后一个夜晚是在哭泣中度过的，他深吸一口气，将内心翻卷着上涌的悲伤情绪全都倒吸回小腹，扶起还有些晕眩的遥去洗漱。遥光洁的胴体让他想起，他们曾经在家里的浴室里做过。真琴在学校打壁球时扭伤了手腕，生活完全可以自理，遥却狡猾地说防止意外、要在浴室里看着真琴洗澡，于是真琴就用他健全的那只手一把捞住了脱光了衣服来看他洗澡的遥，身体力行地证明了自己。

现在，这些回忆竟然已经恍若隔世了。

事已至此，真琴又陷入了刚刚得知遥病情时的那种超脱的平静。

他本想坐在床边、陪遥最后一夜就好，遥却坚持己见。因此二人挤作一团，亲密无间，就好像天一亮，他们就可以继续以往的生活一般。真琴侧卧着，遥又像两三天前刚刚做完的那个夜晚，四肢紧紧地攀附着他的躯体，脑袋则埋在他的胸口，贪婪地汲取着真琴的气息。

天啊，他早该意识到的。遥在这半年内变得越来越黏人，不仅仅是在床上偏好能被真琴拥抱着进入的姿势，日常生活中也不分时间地点场合地索吻，如果用世俗的话来评价，就是遥终于变得“像”一个Ω了。真琴本以为是发育阶段的暂时性问题，现在想来，应当是冒进的发情热激素逐渐改变了遥，控制了遥。

如果他早一点察觉……如果他能早一点察觉的话，事情……也不会不一样。

只是他和遥会更早一点分开，真琴泄气地意识到，这是别无他解的。

高校二年级时，某次校内广播站自制的新闻节目提到，北欧某国有一对α/α情侣提交结婚申请，却被民政事务局驳回，引发了大规模游行，现下正在收集签名以提交法案至议会。真琴当时正在吃午饭，听见这则新闻，惊得筷子都掉了，满心欢喜地想，只要有先例，日本便可以效仿了！

哪里想到，阻碍他和遥的，不是随着时间终究会发生改变的社会和观念呢？而是在降生那一刻便已决定的命运。难怪神明从来不回应他的愿望，因为神已经看穿了二人注定要别离的结局。那么，神也真的很残忍啊，既然已经看见分道扬镳的指示，为什么最初还要让我们两人踏上旅途？遥供奉的那些福泽谕吉，全部化作利刃，切割着他们二人。

真琴胡思乱想着，感到遥的四肢慢慢卸了力气，从他的身上掉下来。遥翻转了身体平躺着，应当是睡着了，不知做了什么梦，开始大喊真琴的名字。借着月色，真琴看见两行清丽的泪划过遥的双颊。他不知是否该把遥唤醒——反正噩梦醒来，现实依旧是噩梦，有什么区别呢？真琴只得圈住恋人的身躯，轻抚着脊背，也渐渐睡过去了。

凌晨四时，真琴醒来。再过几个小时，就要和遥永别了，他倏然意识到这件事，睡意全无。遥不知何时醒来的，神情呆滞，大睁着双眼，望着月亮。

那是个满月。

“遥……我们说会儿话吧。遥是什么时候知道的？那次体检？我和你一起去的那次。”

遥慢慢地转过身去，背对着真琴，点了点头。他的脖颈移动时，用来固定白色纱布的医用胶带滑脱了，像蝴蝶翅膀一样、随着头部的上下起伏扇动着。遥没有意识到这点，真琴却借着月光看得清清楚楚，那个深深的牙印实在碍眼极了，他伸出拇指抚平了胶带，又把遥拉回与他面对面的姿势。

真琴又气恼起来，请原谅我在最后时刻的任性吧，他想，捏了遥鼻子一把，道：“小骗子，本想隐瞒到什么时候？”

遥好像真的变成了做错事的小孩子一样，局促不安起来，乖乖承认：“嗳，医生说我25岁时情况才会变糟糕，所以我本想等到时间差不多了，就在大海里溺死，我遗书都写好了。”语毕，见真琴一脸严肃，又习惯性要去亲真琴——直到把真琴亲到笑起来，却被推开了。

“你啊……遥总是喜欢一个人默默承担，不仅仅是这件事，你和你父母的问题，还有高校时那个α的事情，我都不知道。但，因为我们马上就要……就要分手了，所以我也没资格说你什么了。不过……”真琴深深吸了一口气，他的喉咙堵住了，眼睛酸涩，对此，他经验丰富，知道自己不控制一下，再过两秒钟就要潸然泪下了，“不过，如果尚前辈……虐待你的话，一定要说，你父母不听也罢，我会保护你的。”

真琴隔着纱布抚摸着尚留下的痕迹，遥瑟缩了一下，却没有推开真琴。

“下午的时候，痛吗？”

遥立刻摇了摇头，反应过于迅速，反而令人疑窦丛生。过了一会，他又点点头：“有一点。”

真琴的心变得又痛苦又柔软，转而托住遥的后脑，两人接了一个缓慢而绵长的吻。遥的阳物挺起了，真琴不想做，因为他担心一做就停不下来，会让他后悔自己做出的决定，只帮遥褪下裤子，上下套弄那物件。

遥闷哼着射了，牵引着真琴的手来到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了一口，做了个嫌恶的表情，转身抽出纸巾擦了干净。此刻，已经接近五点，窗外天色晦明，月亮西斜。

真琴已经没有什么话想说了，遥靠在他的肩头，似乎又有点困，迷迷糊糊地小声哼唧。真琴本以为遥又做噩梦了，摸到脸颊才发现温度很高——是发情热又来了，尚的信息素这么快就失效了？

真琴已经被吓得没有心力去思考了，支起上半身，越过遥的身躯，去按位于床头柜那侧的呼叫铃，却被遥拉住了。

遥看起来很不舒服，汗水大粒地渗出，但他仍紧紧抓着真琴的手臂，真琴被吓了一跳。遥的眼睛涣散了一瞬，又恢复了正常：“真琴，等一下……我有一个问题没有问。

“真琴，是完全自愿和我分手的吗？”

真琴跌坐回床上，他像缺氧的鱼一般开合着嘴，遥为什么要问这个……他该回答什么？他该怎么回答才不会让遥更伤心？他能怎么回答才不会让遥和父母的关系进一步恶化？遥希望听见什么答案？

真琴道：“是，我是……自愿的。”

泛白的天空中，月亮的痕迹已变得很淡。遥听见真琴的回答，心碎成了千万片，他努力地扭过身体，想要再次拥抱恋人。越过真琴的肩头，他似乎看见远处一颗黯淡的星子突然闪烁了一下，光芒如同正午的太阳般耀眼。

那好像真琴一直祈求的神迹，他想，但也许只是我病糊涂了。

真琴背对着窗户，没有看见这一切，只再次伸出手来想要按铃，却也再次停住了。

他深深吸了一口气，在这个紧闭着门窗的小小房间内，颤抖着声音问：“遥，你有没有闻到一股海水的味道？”

**Author's Note:**

> *日本改作业时，表达正确是画圈而不是打勾。


End file.
